


Count Your Blessings

by Jurrassica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Cloud Strife, Big brother Sephiroth, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scared Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud are brothers, protective Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Zack loved his long-term boyfriend Cloud very much.  So much, that he couldn't wait to propose to him so they could start their lives together.However, there was one problem.Cloud had an older brother.  A very protective older brother, who seemed to have something against him since the day they met.  Zack tries his best to get Sephiroth's blessing to marry Cloud, but it proves to be a lot harder than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 153





	1. Dark Aura

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually already written. It just needs some heavy edits. So I'll probably update weekly. This is mostly a cute, silly story, with a tiny bit of angst towards the end (happy ending though). This is also based off of a Naruto story I wrote years ago! Similar premise, but different at the same time.

Zack loved his super hot, beautiful, perfect, kind, smart boyfriend very, _very_ much. He'd do anything for his cute blond. Anything, and Cloud knew it, but Cloud was too good of a person to take advantage of Zack's undying love for him, and that made Zack love him even more.

It wasn't very often that a high school romance survived into college, and into adulthood.

For that, Zack was grateful. _Very_ grateful.

It was love at first sight when he met Cloud, and as soon as Zack finally had him, he vowed to never let him go.

So now, here they were, seven years into their relationship, and Zack wanted nothing more than to propose to his perfect boyfriend. He wanted to grow old with him. He wanted them to be old, grumpy men, sitting on their porch, complaining about 'those darn kids' together.

That had talked about it, of course, when they were still in college. The couple wanted to wait until they were a bit more set in their careers, with a good savings, before they got married. They wanted to have a nice wedding, and an even better honeymoon.

And that's exactly where they were in life.

One year out of college, and they both had good jobs, and a good savings.

Zack was a personal trainer, who owned his own gym. He had started out in college just taking general education courses, unsure of what he wanted to do, while he got his PT certification. For a while, he was a personal trainer at a big, popular chain gym, but he absolutely hated it. His boss made him walk the floor and try to sign up people who looked they had no clue what they were doing. Zack wanted to help people that _wanted_ help. Not prey on poor unsuspecting gym goers that were just trying to live their lives and work out.

So, two years into college, he claimed 'business' as his major, and it worked out perfectly.

He was happy to own his very own gym, and had a good amount of clients that enjoyed having him as a personal trainer. He couldn't have found a better job or career.

Cloud was his rock and supported him the entire time, even when Zack doubted himself (which he did, a lot).

Cloud on the other hand, had a very different career.

He was a second grade teacher.

Cloud always claimed that he didn't like kids, but Zack knew that was a bold faced lie. He saw the way Cloud smiled when they watched their friend Barret's daughter, Marlene. His face would always light up at her silly questions.

Cloud loved his job, and Zack could tell. The blond had some pictures that his students drew for him taped up on his wall, and Zack thought it was the cutest thing ever. Cloud would often tell Zack the silly things his students said, and how one of the girls in his class had a crush on a boy, but the boy was having none of it. Zack couldn't help but smile as Cloud rambled on and on about his students. It was adorable.

Zack wanted them to move in together once they got engaged. Cloud currently lived with his older, brother, Sephiroth.

And that one person in Cloud's life, was where Zack's problem laid.

Sephiroth was very, very, _very_ protective of Cloud, and he was from the moment Sephiroth took guardianship of the blond, back when he was 15.

Zack didn't think Sephiroth hated him, per-say, but the man was always watching him. Always.

They had dormed together all through college (which, as far as Zack knew, Cloud never told Sephiroth), and when they graduated, Zack moved in with his cousin, Angeal, and Cloud moved back in with his brother, Sephiroth. Too often Cloud would ask Zack to stay the night, and Zack always refused, saying he'd rather have Cloud stay with him instead.

“No! You don't understand Cloud! He gives me these looks. Like he's going to kill me or something. It's scary!”

“Come on Zack! Seph wouldn't do that. He looks scary, but he's really not.”

And now Zack was here, in Cloud's room, terrified that Sephiroth would walk in at any moment, despite the door being locked.

Zack so badly wanted to stay. Cloud was so cute and warm and soft all cuddled up in his arms, and he never wanted to let go. Zack sighed and slowly shifted and maneuvering his arms from around Cloud, slowly, so not to wake him. He had to get out before Sephiroth woke up.

Before Sephiroth _killed_ him.

“Sorry Cloud.” He whispered as he kissed the blond's forehead, completely pulling away from his soft boyfriend.

“Sorry for what?” Came Cloud's voice, groggy from sleep. The blond slowly sat up, blankets slipping from his body, and pooling at his waist.

"I'm heading home, Cloudy." Zack replied, groaning as his eyes took in Cloud's naked form, hickies and small bruises littered his body, reminding Zack of want they had been doing just hours before. He wanted nothing more than to ravish him again. To say 'eh, fuck it!' and do literally that.

  
  


"Stay." Cloud smiled, his grip getting a bit tighter around Zack's wrist, as if he was trying his hardest to keep the raven with him.

  
  


"Cloud. I'd love to stay. I really would, but I don't think your brother would be keen on finding us in bed together." Zack shivered. He remembered the first (and only, luckily) time Sephiroth had discovered them in bed together. It was coincidentally, after they had sex the first time. It had not been pretty, and Zack sure as hell didn't want a repeat of that.

" _Cloud_? _Wake up, it's after 9 am and I've brought you-" A deep, low voice suddenly stopped speaking as crashes of glass and food hitting the floor flooded Zack's ears, causing him to sit up quickly. The blanket slipped off his body, exposing his naked chest. Luckily, the blanket covered anything lower._

_Cloud gasped and sat up as well, worried blue eyes meeting his older brothers shocked ones._

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' Zack panicked. He was dead. Sooo dead. Sephiroth was_ _definitely_ _going to kill him._

" _What...are you doing_ in bed _with my little brother, Zachary?" Sephiroth asked, emphasizing on the word 'little', directing his angry glare to Zack, who tensed up immediately under his gaze. Sephiroth's tone was low and angry, almost like a warning, a dare, to answer him._

" _I...I..." Zack stuttered, unsure of what to even say to him. He really didn't know what to say. It was obvious what they had done, there was really no use in lying, and plus, Sephiroth would be even angrier if he was lied to._

" _Seph, why did you barge in like that? You can't knock? Why can't you give me some privacy? This is_ _my_ _room.” Cloud asked, suddenly more awake now, tightening the blanket around his waist._

_'Oh Cloud, how could you? And all this time I thought you loved me. Why would you just talk to him like that? I didn't know you wished for my death!' Zack thought to himself as he sighed and brought his hand to his face as he tried to figure out what to do in this horrible situation. Trying to figure a way out without getting killed by his boyfriends older, overprotective, dangerous brother._

" _Ex...excuse Cloud? What did you say?" Sephiroth asked, shocked at what his little brother was saying._

" _You heard me! Do you really think we wouldn't sleep together? We're 17! Do you know what 17 year old boys do? They have sex!" Cloud was angry, that much Zack could tell, but he was more concerned with Sephiroth's death glare. Zack could deal with an angry Cloud, but he could not deal with an angry Sephiroth._

"Cloud... _Please stop talking." Zack begged, able to feel the horrible tension in the room, and not wanting it to get any worse. It almost felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees._

" _Get out, Fair." Sephiroth said sternly. His voice was laced with anger, but he was trying his best to stay as calm as possible, for his brothers sake, at least._

" _Seph_ _-_ _" Cloud began, wanting to go further into the conversation to stand his ground._

"Cloud _, please be quiet," He said to the blond, smiling eerily, as he turned to Zack._

_"Zachary_ _, if_ _I catch you in bed with my brother again you will regret it." He kept on smiling, scaring Zack even more._

_"Sephiroth, do you really think after a whole year of dating, we wouldn't be having sex? I thought you were smarter than that. All those years of schooling, your FBI training, and you think we'd just stick to kissing?_ _" Cloud rolled his eyes._

" _Oh really?" Sephiroth replied, suddenly interested with what Cloud had to say._

_'Yup. Going to get killed.' Zack thought to himself, accepting his fate._

" _Yes! What's so bad about it? You're okay with us dating, why wouldn't you be okay with us having sex? We're old enough. I'm not a child, and you're not my father."_

" _You...you need to wait until you're married." Sephiroth said, causing Cloud to laugh._

" _You're not married, and I know you sleep around. At least Zack and I are dating.” Cloud shrugged._

_'Why do you want me dead? Why?' Zack asked the blond in his mind._

" _Is that so?" Sephiroth's left eye twitched, his angry gaze falling upon Zack._

" _I'll...I'll be going home now, Sephiroth." Zack said as he stood up, the sheet wrapped around his waist, covering up his privates. He walked around the room cautiously, grabbing his clothing, and quickly slipped it on, all the while trying to ignore the horrible tenseness of feeling like some sort of prey under Sephiroth's predatory glare._

" _I mean what I say, Fair. Do_ not _let me catch you in bed with him again. I'll castrate you, I swear I will!" He warned again, and Zack left so fast that Cloud didn't even get to say goodbye._

_That was about seven years ago._

_Zack kept his word._

_Sort of._

_He_ _did_ _occasionally stay over, but would make sure he would sneak out way before Sephiroth caught him._

Cloud sighed and shook his head.

“Zack, that was seven years ago, and we were still teenagers. He doesn't care anymore.” Cloud said gently, sneaking closer to his boyfriend.

“Oh, believe me sweet thing, he cares.” Zack replied.

"Want some convincing?" Cloud asked slyly as he sat up and kissed Zack's cheek, but didn't stop there. He let his lips travel lower, until he reached the ravens neck. He sucked on a hickey that he made last night.

"Stop that! Stop getting all friendly with me!" Zack said, moaning, as he swat Cloud away with his hand.

“You say no, but your mind and body say otherwise. Lay back down, let me take care of you.” Cloud said as he shoved Zack against the headboard, crawling onto his lap. He reached under the pillow for the lube that he shoved under there the night before, and slowly pumped his boyfriends cock, lubing it up in the process. Zack moaned as he felt Cloud's soft hands caress his cock. All these years together and he still got turned on by Cloud simply touching him.

  
  


“What happened to wanting to leave? Have I already convinced you?” Cloud laughed gently, moving himself so he was positioned over Zack's cock, and sank down slowly, savoring the stretch, still a little loose and sensitive from only a few hours before.

  
  


“Ah, fuck.” Zack moaned, grabbing onto Cloud's hips to push him down.

  
  


“Shit,” Cloud moaned. “I'll never get tired of this.” He said as he set a fast pace, letting his boyfriend help guide his thrusts. Cloud leaned down and kissed Zack, immediately deepening the kiss, and not allowing Zack to pull away.

  
  


"You're still so tight." Zack moaned as Cloud's tight heat consumed him. He loved when his cock was buried deep inside of his love. Even after all these years, it still felt amazing. He supposed that was a good thing. Seven years together and they still enjoyed every moment of sex with Cloud.

  
  


"Glad you're, ah-" Cloud moaned loudly as Zack's thick cock abused his prostate, continuously hitting it as Zack thrust up and into him. Cloud's own cock was trapped between them, bobbing up and down and dripping as he rode his lovers thick cock. Somewhere during their lovemaking, Zack's hand found Cloud's cock and pumped it in tune with his thrusts. "Enjoying yourself." Cloud moaned the last word out, everything exploded around him, as he released into Zack's hand. Seconds later, Zack let himself explode inside of his blond lover.

Zack laid back on the bed and took Cloud with him, letting the blond lay on top of his chest as they let their breathing even out.

"Still need convincing?" Cloud asked as he let his eyes close and lay his head on Zack's chest. Zack was playing with the blonds spiky hair, stroking it.

"No, you've convinced me to stay. At least for a little while." Zack smirked as he wrapped his arms around him.

A few hours later, there was a loud knocking at the door, jolting the two men awake.

"Yeah?" Cloud called out, lifting his head slightly and answering the knocking, but not moving out of Zack's embrace.

"Cloud, breakfast is almost ready. Will Zachary be coming over for breakfast also?" Sephiroth asked, turning the knob in attempt to get into the room. At this, Zack's eyes widened in fear, and he felt the temperature in the room go frigid. He looked over to Cloud, terror evident in his eyes. The blond shook his head and smiled, silently telling him _Calm down and stay put._

"Cloud? Why is the door locked?" Sephiroth asked, jiggling the doorknob again. Zack tensed up and pushed Cloud off him as he dashed around the room and grabbed his clothes. Once he was sure he had them all, he ran into the closet and shut the door, praying to whatever God there was that Sephiroth didn't look in the closet.

  
  


Cloud laughed at Zack's fearful actions as he quickly pulled on robe and walked to the door.

  
  


"Cloud, what's so funny?" Sephiroth questioned, hearing Naruto's laughter through the door, "Hey, open the door! What are you hiding? Cloud, is Zachary in there-" The door opened and Cloud presented himself.

  
  


“Can't a guy get some privacy in his own room? On a Saturday? I can't sleep in a little?” Cloud asked, and Sephiroth pushed the door open, slowly observing and scanning the room.

"Zachary isn't here, right?" Sephiroth asked, looking his brother in the eyes, almost daring him to lie

"No, of course not. I'm sure he'll be here for breakfast though, now let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs.” Sephiroth gave one more look around the room before heading back out, and downstairs. Cloud shut and locked the door, looking over to the closet and laughing.

“You can come out not. He's gone.” The door opened slowly and Zack peeked out, searching the room, before stepping out, fully dressed.

  
  


“Zack, your shirt is on backwards.” Cloud laughed, reaching to his boyfriend to help him out of his shirt.

  
  


“Well, that's what happened when you get dressed in a closet...” He trailed off, looking at the window.

  
  


“Want me to sneak you out? So you can come back in?” Cloud asked.

  
  


“No. I'll slide down the tree and ring the bell. Less risky.” Zack flashed him a confident smile.

  
  


“What? But the last time you did that, you sprained your ankle.”

  
  


“Yeah, because I didn't land correctly. I'll be fine this time.” Zack gave Cloud a quick peck on the lips and walked over to the window, giving him a salute. “See you in a few.” And he was gone.

  
  


“Tch, thinks he's so slick.” Cloud laughed as he got dressed.

* * *

  
  


"Good morning, Zachary." Sephiroth greeted him pleasantly as he let the raven into the house and shut the door behind him. Zack really hated that Sephiroth called him by his full name. No one did that anymore.

"Good morning.”

"You look a bit...flustered today. Everything okay?" Sephiroth asked as he walked over to the stove to continue making breakfast.

  
  


'I almost got killed by you this morning because I decided to spend the night here even after your warnings, but yes, I'm fine.' He thought to himself. He almost had a heart attack when the silver-haired man tried to come in. Zack almost felt angry at Cloud for laughing at the situation.

  
  


"Just a bit tired. Is Cloud up yet?" Zack asked, deciding is was a good idea to change the subject.

  
  


"Getting dressed. He'll be down in a moment." As if on cue, the blond entered the kitchen.

  
  


"Morning Zack." He greeted, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before sitting down next to him. Zack flinched slightly, finding it hard to ignore the death aura suddenly sliding over Sephiroth.

* * *

  
  


“So, finally deciding to tie the knot?” Angeal asked, handing the ring back to Zack.

“Yeah, as long as Sephiroth doesn't kill me first.” Zack replied, and Angeal laughed.

“He won't kill you. You over-exaggerate too much.” Angeal replied.

“Why do you and Cloud think Sephiroth is so innocent in this situation? The man has had it out for me since Cloud started living with him!”

Cloud and Sephiroth were indeed, half brothers. They had the same father, but didn't learn about that until Cloud was fifteen, when his mother passed away. Since Cloud had no family, social services did a little digging and found out that he had a brother, and reached out to Sephiroth to see if the older man would take guardianship of the blond. Sephiroth was 29 at the time, and was suddenly thrust into taking care of a teenager. Not that he minded, he actually jumped at the opportunity. He had no idea he had a little brother and wanted to make up for lost time.

It was hard for them, at first, getting used to each other. Sephiroth was so cold and standoffish. He blamed it on working for the FBI and for being alone for so long, but he so desperately wanted to make up for lost time, and Cloud was apprehensive at first, but eventually, they learned to get along, and Cloud enjoyed having an older brother.

  
  


Before Sephiroth came into his life, Zack had always been there. So when Sephiroth took guardianship of Cloud, he met Zack, who was a thorn in his side the entire time.

  
  


“Did you ever talk to him? To ask him why?”s

  
  


“Uh, no. I don't want to be left alone with that man.”

  
  


“Well, maybe you should. If you really want his blessing, figure out _why_ he doesn't like you. Maybe that'll help you have at least a cordial relationship with him, and I'm sure Cloud would be happy about that.”

  
  


“Hey! Did you guys not hear me come in?” Cloud suddenly appeared in the doorway, and Zack scrambled to hide the ring, shoving it in his pocket. Angeal grabbed the box and sat on it, hiding it from Cloud's view.

  
  


“What's going on?” The blond asked, noticing the slight tension between the two cousins.

  
  


“Nothing! No, we didn't hear you come in. You ready to head out?” Zack stood up and reached into his pocket, reaching behind him and handing Angeal the ring. He knew he could trust Angeal to put it in a safe place.

  
  


“Have fun, love birds.”

  
  



	2. Permission

_The rain was gentle on the window, enough to lull anyone to sleep._

  
  


_Cloud and Zack were far from sleeping though._

  
  


_"Am I hurting you?" Zack whispered, thrusting slowly into the tight heat. His cock was in a vice grip. It felt amazing, and it almost pained him to be going this slow, but he had to make sure Cloud was ready for him to go faster. He had to make sure Cloud was comfortable. He had to make sure Cloud wasn't in pain. The last thing Zack wanted to do was hurt him._

  
  


_"No. I told you," Cloud groaned. He locked he ankles around Zack's back, causing the other man to thrust in deeper. Cloud moaned loudly as Zack hit something inside of him for the first time._

  
  


_"I'm fine. I won't break. And that...what you hit..it felt so good. Please Zack...go faster. Fuck me! I'm a man, not a china doll! I'm not going to break. I can take it, please! Do you need me to flip us over or something? Need me to take control?" Cloud moaned as Zack immediately picked up the pace. The slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room, and Cloud squirmed against him._

  
  


_"Do you...have any idea how long I've waiting for this?" Zack moaned out, forcing himself to go faster, harder. He was still afraid that he was hurting the blond, but Cloud seemed fine. Cloud, in fact, wrapped his legs tighter against Zack, pulling him closer, thrusting his hips to meet Zack's own thrusts._

  
  


_"I love you!" Cloud moaned. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, and pulled the raven to him. Zack leaned forward and claimed Cloud's lips, silencing the blond as he came all over their chests. Zack came seconds later, collapsing on top of his lover._

  
  


_"I love you too, Cloud." Zack smiled as he combed his fingers through the blond locks, lulling Cloud to sleep._

  
  


It was a lazy night, rain tapping gently at the windows, also bringing a chill in the air. Zack and Cloud were at Cloud's house, curled up together on the couch, under a blanket, watching a movie. Zack was leaning against the armrest, while Cloud was in his arms, his back to Zack's chest. The lights were off, and the two men were drifting in and out of sleep.

  
  


Somewhere in Zack's mind, a voice was telling him not to fall asleep, because Sephiroth would eventually be home and probably wouldn't be too happy about finding them sleeping together on the couch. Sure, they were literally _sleeping_ , but this was Sephiroth. The man who got angry when Zack hugged Cloud in front of him

  
  


But Zack had gotten comfortable, and Cloud was like a warm blanket on his chest.. He couldn't help but drift off into a calm sleep.

  
  


What felt like only moments later, Zack was shoved (harshly) awake. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light (that was suddenly turned on and bothering his eyes) and looked up at Sephiroth with fear-filled eyes. The elder man didn't look as angry as Zack would think, but he didn't look too happy either.

  
  


"If you're going to sleep, take Cloud and go upstairs. Sleep in a bed where it is more comfortable than the couch." He said, it seemed like he was trying his hardest to keep some things to himself.

  
  


"What?" Zack asked, unable to believe what Sephiroth had just said.

  
  


'Did he...just tell me to go upstairs to Cloud's bedroom...and sleep? Is he actually letting me sleep here?' Zack was...needless to say; shocked.

  
  


"Go on, Fair. Before I change my mind." Sephiroth said.

  
  


Zack didn't have to be told twice. He quickly scooped Cloud in his arms, Which was easy enough, since Cloud, although muscular, was smaller and shorter than him, and walked up the stairs.

  
  


"Oh, and keep the door open! You don't want to know what will happen if I come up there and the door is shut.”

  
  


'That's the Sephiroth I know...'

  
  


Sometime in the middle of the night, Cloud got out of bed, half asleep, and closed the door, before returning the bed and cuddling with Zack.

  
  


"Fair!" Sephiroth's angry voice jolted Zack awake.

  
  


'Oh no, I sense danger.'

  
  


"Hmm, what's going on?" Cloud mumbled as he sat up.

  
  


"What did I tell you, Fair? I told you to keep the door open!"

  
  


"I did! I don't know what happened."

"So the door just closed on its own?"

"I closed it. What would be the point in keeping it open?" Cloud added in, and the other two occupants in the room went silent.

'You really are trying to kill me, Cloudy!' Zack thought, pouting.

"What? Why would you close your door?" Sephiroth asked, suddenly less anger and more concerned.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my room, and I deserve privacy. Now, can you get out so I can change. Zack and I are going to his gym today.”

“Zack needs to leave too, then.” Sephiroth replied causing Cloud to laugh.

“Seph, he's seen me naked and knows my body more than I do, now get out.”

Zack let out a nervous laugh as he watched Cloud push his brother out of the room, Sephiroth glaring at him the entire time.

Two weeks passed by since Zack had last been over Cloud's house. Instead, Cloud came over Zack's to hang out, and occasionally spend the night. The death glare Sephiroth had given Zack the last time he was over scared him enough to stay away for a little while.

**Cloud:** Want to come over ;)

 **Zack:** Why don't you come over here instead?

 **Cloud:** Seph has a ton of paper work, so he won't be home until late. We'll be alllll alone for a while.

Zack almost felt himself harden at the thought of them actually being alone. Totally alone.

 **Zack:** You sure he'll be gone?

 **Cloud:** Yup! I promise. Come over and lets play.

It didn't take long for Zack to make his way over. He enthusiastically knocked on the door, and only had to wait a few seconds for Cloud to open up.

"Hey Zack. That was qui-" Cloud never got to finish his sentence, because he was thrown inside and shoved against the closed door. Zack immediately slammed his lips to Cloud's, devouring him. He pried the blonds lips open with his tongue, and attacked his mouth, lazily mapping out the area he knew all too well. Cloud moaned in response, shocked but turned on greatly by the way his boyfriend was acting.

Zack pulled away causing Cloud to pant, eyes wide, as he starred at his boyfriend.

"What...what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Cloud asked. Zack was never one to be forceful, and while technically he was a top, Cloud was usually in control when they had sex. Cloud had said he actually preferred being penetrated, but also enjoyed being in control. It had been that way for the majority of their relationship, and it worked out well for both of them, but there were times that they switched it up a bit, and Zack would totally dominate he blond.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it when I take control like this? Don't you like it when I'm forceful and rough sometimes?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled Cloud close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Cloud's neck, gently nipping at the skin, before biting a little harder. Cloud shivered in pleasure, goosebumps running across his skin. He could feel himself hardening with anticipation.

“This doesn't lie.” Zack grasped Cloud through his pants, rubbing his palm against the prominent erection.

“Let's go upstairs.” Cloud moaned, trying to stop himself from thrusting up against Zack. The raven wasn't wrong. Cloud definitely liked it when he was forceful, and it was a huge turn on to him.

Zack took Cloud's hand and kissed it, before pushing him (literally) up the stairs.

  
  


“Z..Zack!” Cloud moaned, trying to impale himself on Zack's cock. The raven had been teasing him for so long, and he couldn't take it anymore. Zack would edge him so close to an orgasm, and then stop and pull away completely. Cloud was almost in tears of frustration.

“Didn't I tell you to be quiet, princess?” Zack growled, shoving the front of Cloud's body into the mattress. He fist the spiky blond locks and shoved his head into the pillow. Cloud let out a small whimper, but let it happen, wiggling his hips slightly.

“P...princess? What the hell Zack?”

“Mm, yup. My pretty blue-eyed princess. Now shut up.” Zack let go of the blond spikes and moved his hands to Cloud's waist, tightening his hands around it. He definitely had a kink for his boyfriends tiny waist. It was so hot and Zack didn't know why. During sex, he loved to wrap his hands around Cloud's waist while fucking him.

“I love seeing you like this, Cloudy. So needy.” Zack whispered, rubbing his fingers down Clouds crack, pushing slightly at his entrance, but not letting his fingers enter. Cloud shivered in response, and let out a small groan.

“P..please!” Cloud couldn't stand the torture anymore. Zack grab him by the hips and flipped him over, pushing Cloud's legs onto his chest, so the blond was bent in half.

“How come you keep talking when I told you not to? Can't you follow simple directions?” Zack asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against Cloud's entrance, teasing, and pulling away, causing the blond to whimper and squirm.

“You know I can just get you to suck me off and leave, right? And you wouldn't even say no to me.”

“Now, ask for what you want. Go on, I give you permission to speak.”

“P...please.”

“Please what? I can't read minds Cloudy.” Zack laughed, and Cloud clenched his fists a bit.

“Your fingers, your dick, anything! Just fuck me.”

“Oh? Just my fingers?” Zack shoved in two lubed fingers to the knuckle, causing the blond to let out a shuddered moan. “Is this all you really want? Nothing bigger?” Zack teased as he pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them as he pulled out. Zack, after years of dating, knew Cloud's body so well. He knew exactly where to reach with his fingers to drive Cloud mad. But he also knew how to just avoid touching that place inside of him.

“Bi..bigger, please, fuck me with your dick.” Cloud was nearly yelling, definitely beyond where he wanted to be.

“Mmm, okay princess, brace yourself.” Zack said as he grabbed Cloud by the waist and thrust in, bottoming out right away, causing Cloud to moan a mix between 'Zack' and 'fuck'.

“Yeah, that's it, scream princess. Let me hear you now. Show me how much you like my dick inside of you.” He panted, assaulting his boyfriend with long and hard thrusts. He would pull out almost completely, before pushing back in hard and fast, hitting the blond's prostate every time.

Cloud was a moaning mess, his arm covering up his eyes as he bit his lip in between moans, trying, but failing, to keep the noises to himself. He was normally vocal during sex, but the fact that Zack wanted him to yell made him want to stay quiet.

“Trying to stay quiet?” Zack laughed, grabbing the arm that was covering Cloud's face and shoving it to the side. He let out a loud 'Ah' when he felt Cloud's muscles tighten around him. He grabbed Cloud's chin roughly and forced him into a kiss, which Cloud immediately reciprocated.

“Mmm, you're so tight around me, you know that. It's so hot inside of you. After all these years, how does it still feel like the first time?”

A blush.

“Oh? Is that getting you off? Saying how good you feel? Or talking about our first time? Fuck, I can tell how much you like it because you tighten around me, like you're pulling me in. Fuucck.” Zack moaned, shoving himself in as deep as he could, holding still for a moment, before pulling out half way.

“Our first time, yeah? You were so damn demanding, Cloud. The way you squirmed and begged. I'll never forget the feeling when I first came inside of you.” Cloud let out a shuddering moan, obviously turned on by Zack talking about their first time. Cloud didn't know why, but it made him so much hornier.

“Mmm, you take dick so well, princess. Like you were made for it.” Zack bit his lip, his thrusts losing the rhythm they had, as he got closer.

“O..only for you.” Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack, pulling him closer as the raven pushed in as far as he could, moaning as he released himself, vision going black for a moment.

Cloud moaned as he could feel Zack empty into him, the raven's dick twitching inside of him, causing Cloud to come himself. Zack collapsed on top of him, moving slightly to pull out, and letting out a happy sigh into Cloud's neck, lazily kissing the exposed neck.

After a few minutes of them catching their breath, Cloud spoke up. “Hey Zack?”

“Hmm, yes?”

“Don't call me princess ever again.”

* * *

“That's enough to feed an army, Cloud.” True to his word, Sephiroth returned home late, raising a brow at his little brother, who seemed to be raiding the fridge for snacks.

“Yeah, me and Zack. You know Zack eats for an army.” Cloud laughed.

“Zachary is here?”

“Yeah, he came by earlier.”

“He's staying over?”

“Uh, yeah. It's almost midnight, why would he go home this late?”

“No Cloud, send him home. He can't stay the night.”

“Why are you like this? He's not leaving. This is my home too, and he's my boyfriend, Sephiroth. Stop acting like he's going to hurt me or something.” Cloud was done with the conversation, and made his way back to his room, snacks in hand. Sephiroth frowned at the blond's retreating back. The only time Cloud ever called Sephiroth by his full name, was when he was mad.

* * *

Zack straightened his shirt in nervousness. He was dreading this day since he purchased the ring for Cloud, but he wanted to ask Cloud to marry him already, and was getting anxious about it. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

“Oh, Fair, what are you doing here? Cloud's at work. Clearly Sephiroth was surprised to see Zack around, when Cloud wasn't, so what could he possible want?

“Yes, well, can I speak to you about something?”

They sat at the kitchen table, awkwardly. Zack wanted to be anywhere else but but here. Hell, he'd rather be helping Tifa at the bar, waiting tables, or helping Aerith at her flower shop. Anywhere but here. The tension was so uncomfortable.

“Will you get to the point, Fair? Otherwise, you're wasting my time.”

“So uhh, me and Cloud? We've been dating a while,” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “We both have great jobs and a good savings now...” Zack trailed off.

"Where are you going with this, Zack? Is everything okay with you two? You seem to be disoriented about something. Did you do something to hurt Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned. Whatever Zack wanted, it seemed important. Sephiroth just hoped that it didn't have to do with brother. He hoped Zack wouldn't break his brother's heart.

'This isn't as easy as I thought it would be.' Zack thought, sighing, in attempts to calm his frantic heart.

"There's something important I've come to ask you today." Zack stated seriously.

"Okay, spill it." Sephiroth was getting slightly impatient.

"I've come to ask for your permission, and your blessing."

"Permission and blessing? Zack, are you going to do what I think you are?" Sephiroth asked, surprise taking over his face.

"Yes, you're a smart man, I want to marry Cloud. I want your blessing for us to have a happy life together." Zack spoke a little more quickly than normal, his head threatening to explode from his chest.

"Well, well, well. Imagine that." Sephiroth grinned sending creepy shivers down Zack's spine and the younger man briefly realized he never wanted Sephiroth to smile like that again. Too creepy.

"Yes. Well, I want you to know how much I love him. I won't cause him any harm, and I'll make him as happy as I possibly can."

"What do I say? What can I say? You want to marry my little brother. The only family I have left?”

"Well, I-" Zack began, only to be interrupted.

"Let me think about it, Fair."

"What?" He could feel his chest tighten and bile rise up into his throat. This couldn't be real, could it?

"I said I'll think about it, Fair. Is there anything else you need today?"

Zack felt like something was crushing his heart. He suddenly found it hard to breath

* * *

  
  


Sephiroth was worried.

Very worried.

Worried about his brother, who still wasn't home. Normally, if Cloud was not going to be home for dinner, Sephiroth would hear about it. Cloud would at the very least text him to tell him he wouldn't be home.

'Is he...mad at me?' Sephiroth thought, but immediately pushed it out of his mind. He was so reluctant to take in Cloud, to be honest. His life had been so perfect. Dream job, perfect house. Then all of a sudden a 15 year old boy was thrust into his life.

He made sure Cloud made good grades during high school. Cloud was a smart kid, but the teen had a hard time after his mother passed away, so Sephiroth made it his mission to help him study and get top grades in school, so he could get accepted into a good college.

And Cloud did.

Sephiroth admitted (to himself at least) that he was a little disappointed when Cloud decided to dorm, even though the college he chose was less than an hour away, but Cloud wanted the 'full college experience' and Sephiroth couldn't say no to that.

When Cloud told Sephiroth that he and Zack were dating, Sephiroth was okay with it. Cloud knew Zack for a long time, and once Cloud started living with Sephiroth, Zack was constantly over. He wasn't sure if they had already been dating when Sephiroth took his brother in, and he never bothered to ask. The two had a strong bond from the very beginning.

He had not been happy the first time he found them in bed together.

Not at all.

He was going to wake up his sweet, innocent, adorable baby brother, who was sleeping in on a Saturday, to tell him he made him his favorite breakfast.

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment. Zack and Cloud were both naked, and it was obvious what they had done. It had been one of the worst days in his life. To see his sweet, innocent brother in bed with Zack! Sephiroth just hoped that was the first (and only!) time they had sex.

He knew he was wrong. It had just been the beginning. Days later, he was enraged when he saw hickies littering his brothers neck, even though the blond seemed to try and hide them. Hickies most likely meant that they were still having sex.

Sephiroth sighed at the memory. Zack was supposed to protect Cloud, not corrupt him.

"Sephiroth!" A voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. Uh oh. Cloud only really called him Sephiroth when he was mad. He turned to his brother right away, smiling, but his smile falter when he saw how...angry Cloud looked.

'He is angry at me!' He thought.

"Yes?”

"We need to talk...about Zack." Cloud said, his voice laced with seriousness.

"What about him?" Sephiroth replied, he couldn't help but add slight malice to his voice when he said 'him'.

"You do know that we've been dating for seven years, right? And I stay over his apartment a lot? And we spend a lot of time together? You also know that I'm 23, right? Definitely not a teenager anymore."

"Why do you act so cruel towards him? Anytime you see us kiss or cuddle, or every time I have hickies on my neck, you look like you're going to kill him. I want you to let him stay over some nights, and I don't want you to freak out if I stay over his house. I want to spend my life with him, Seph, and I'm more than old enough to make these decisions and this is what I want. I love him. You attacking him every time we show our love for one another is only going to make me mad."

Sephiroth sighed, taking in his brothers words. Cloud was right, of course, and he had every right to be angry. Sephiroth couldn't help it though. All he wanted to do was protect his brother from harm, but most of all, from a broken heart.

"I just...don't want him to hurt you. I care about you Cloud. It would kill me to see him hurt you." Sephiroth replied, frowning as he looked at him.

“Why do you automatically think the worst about our relationship? We've been together for seven years!”

“People are going to hurt you in your life, Cloud. I do my best to protect you from that.”

“You do realize he's been in my life longer than you have, right? And because he wants to, not because he was forced to. You talk big about others hurting me, when you've been the one hurting me all along. Maybe you never should have taken me in.” Sephiroth gasped quietly at this. Did Cloud really think that of him? That he was forced to take him in?

"And Zack won't leave me, and he'd never hurt me. Trust me. I'm staying over his house for a few days. Don't call me.”

Cloud had left Sephiroth standing speechless in the kitchen. From what he could tell, Cloud had gone to his room to gather some things, and left quietly.

“Cloud, do you think so little of me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What a mess these three are in!


	3. Mistakes and proposals

“Cloud, he's calling me now. How did he even get my phone number? Why is his number even in my phone?” Zack whined as he shoved his cell phone into Cloud's hands. SEPHIROTH was calling.

Sephiroth had called Cloud every day, numerous times a day, for the last week since Cloud hasn't been home. He was texting too, but Cloud turned off his notifications so he wouldn't see the messages.

Cloud felt somewhat bad, but he still didn't want to talk to Sephiroth. He was still pissed off at his brother.o

“Here.” Cloud swiped to 'ignore' and handed Zack's phone back to him.

“Not that I mind you being here, hell, I love it, and you can stay here as long as you want, but you do have to talk to him, eventually.”

“Do I?”

“Of course, he's your brother.”

“Does it really matter that much? Blood means nothing.”

“Oh Cloudy, don't talk like that. You know he loves you.”

Cloud sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to talk about Sephiroth anymore. Thinking about the whole situation made him sad, and now that Zack was pushing him to talk to Sephiroth, Cloud was getting annoyed.

“I have to go to work. I'll see you later.” Cloud left quickly, not giving Zack a chance to reply.

Zack knew what he had to do. He didn't want to do it, but if Cloud was going to be his husband (He felt himself smile at the thought of being able to call Cloud his husband)

He found himself standing in front of the door, again dreading what he was about to do.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth ripped the door open, glaring at the raven.

“What do you want? Come to gloat?”

“What? No! Why would I even do that? Can I come in?”

Again, they found themselves sitting awkwardly in the kitchen.

“How is Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

“He's fine.”

“Are you happy? You finally have him. Does it feel good?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have him all to yourself now. Isn't that what you've always wanted?”

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

“I came into his life at a difficult time. He was so torn over his mothers death. Did you know I always wanted a little brother? Someone to protect? When Social services came to me, and asked me if I would take guardianship of a brother that I knew nothing about, I accepted without question. I wanted to help him heal from his mothers death, be the big brother he needed.” Zack listened intently, not saying a word.

“But there you were. You were always so close to him, always making him smile. He barely said two words to me when we first met. I did everything I could to get him to smile at me, to talk to me, but he didn't. You were always the one to make him smile. You were the one who healed him. I was nothing.”

“Sephiroth, that's not true! He loves you. Do you have any idea how excited he was when he learned he had a brother?”

“He didn't show it.”

“Well, no. I'm sure you've noticed, but he's a bit hard to get to know at first. Never lets anyone in? He also just lost his mother, and then suddenly got thrust into his big brothers life, a big brother he never knew about.”

“Your point, Fair?”

“My point is, I've known him since we were 12, so of course he let me comfort him. You two eventually got close, didn't you?”

Zack wasn't wrong. Cloud grew close to his brother after a few months, and clearly liked him enough to move back in after college.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don't hate you Fair.”

Zack gave him a blank look. Uh huh.

“It's not like that. I don't hate you, but,” There was a muffled whisper, but Zack didn't catch it.

“What? Did you say something?”

“I'm a bit jealous.”

“Jealous?! Of _what_?”

“I was ready to be there for Cloud. To be the big, protective brother that he would come to if he had any problems. I wanted to protect him from the pain of the world around him. But when I finally met him, you were there, you were always there. Doing what I thought I'd had wanted to do.”

“Sephiroth, you know you were still there for him, right? It's also okay for him to have a boyfriend _and_ a big brother to protect him and love him, right?” Not that Cloud needed anyone to protect him. He did that by himself.

“He's always talked so highly of you. When he found out he had a brother, he was so fucking excited. I remember him saying how nervous he was to even talk to you at home, because you were _so cool_ to him.” Sephiroth smiled, hearing these words for the first time made him happy.

“All these years, I've tried to sabotage your relationship. What would I have done if it had worked? I was so worried that you would break Cloud's heart, when I was the one doing it all along.”

Zack had accomplished what he had come to do. He wanted to speak to Sephiroth and find out why he hated him, as well as talk to him about Cloud. He felt accomplished.

“Zack? Hold on.” Zack stood up, getting ready to leave. Now he just had to convince Cloud to speak to Sephiroth. That would prove to be difficult. Cloud was stubborn.

“Huh?” Sephiroth never called him 'Zack'.

“Yes.”

“What? Yes what?”

“Yes, you have my blessing. Ask Cloud to marry you, I know he'll say yes. I'd be honored to have you as my brother in law.”

* * *

“Hey, wake up sunshine.” A gentle voice called through his dreams. Cloud smiled in his sleep as he felt a warm hand caress his cheek.

“Nnn.” Cloud leaned into the touch, not wanting to wake up. There was a gentle laugh and Cloud opened up his pretty blue eyes, meeting Zack's.

“Zack? What time is it?” Cloud asked. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He laid down on the couch to read a book after he got back from work.

“Don't worry about it. I want to talk to you about something.” Zack said softly, smiling down at his cute boyfriend. Cloud blinked the grogginess from his eyes and sat up.

“What's up?”

“I think you should talk to your brother.”

Cloud really didn't want to talk to his brother. Like really did not, but Zack insisted, and Cloud never learned to say 'no' to Zack. It was borderline disgusting, the control Zack had on him (not really).

Cloud felt awkward opening the door, as if he no longer belonged in this house, even though he had lived there with Sephiroth for a few years now. The week he was away felt like years.

“Sephiroth?” He called out gently when he entered the house. There was loud shifting coming from upstairs, and Sephiroth appeared at the top step.

“Cloud?” He called out, eyes meeting his brothers, and the blond turned away, walking to the couch and sitting down.

“Can we talk?” He didn't even look at him as Sephiroth descended the stairs, taking the spot next to his brother on the couch, but making sure he didn't get too close.

Cloud really didn't know what to say, and for some reason, felt nervous being around Sephiroth.

“I'm sorry Cloud.”

“Wait. What did you say?”

“I said I'm sorry. I know how much you love Zack, and I've always made it my mission to sabotage your relationship with him, and that was wrong of me.”

“You apologize and then admit _that_? Why the hell should I forgive you? I always defended you when Zack told me you hated him, but now I learn that you actually do hate him?”

“I don't hate him, I envy him.”

“What? You _envy_ him? That doesn't make any sense.”

“When you came to live with me, I wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time. To take care of you, and protect you. But you never needed any of that from me. You had Zack in your life long before I even knew you existed. You had him, and I was just _there_.”

“Seph-”

“I just wanted to get close to you. I always wanted a younger brother who would look up to me, so of course I jumped at the chance to take you in, but our relationship wasn't as I expected it to be. Zack was always there for you, and the moment I met him, I knew how much you loved him, and how I could never compete with that.”

“It...it was never a competition! He's my _boyfriend_ , you're my _brother_. I love you both equally. You've both been there for me. Seph, I don't open up to people easily, so of course the first few months of our relationship was hard, but look how close we got! I always needed you, for different reasons. You're my big brother and I love you. Did you really never see that?”

“I did, but I was just blindsided by your relationship with Zack. I was the one who wanted all of your attention, and that was selfish of me. Again, I'm sorry. I won't interfere with your relationship anymore. Zack can stay here whenever he wants. I know how much he loves and cares for you, and I want you to be happy, and I know how happy he makes you.”

“For someone so smart, you're an idiot, you know that?” Cloud's words were harsh, but he leaned forward and hugged Sephiroth, burying his face in his shoulder, like he was hiding tears.

* * *

“It's been three weeks, and you still haven't asked Cloud? What's the hold up now?” Angeal asked.

“Oh, uh, now I'm just nervous.” Zack laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why? Do you honestly think he'll say no to you? Really Zack?”

“Oh, I know he'll say yes. Can't help but be nervous about it. We're going on a hike today. I'm going to do it there.”

“That kid really has you messed up, doesn't he?”

* * *

“It's amazing,” Cloud whispered, standing near the edge of the trail, looking down. They were surrounded by nature, and nice change from their usual city life. Both Cloud and Zack had lived in two similar country towns, and both moved with their mom's to Midgar when they were twelve, so being back in the mountains for a hike in nature was wonderful.

“Yeah, hard to believe that we're still so close to the city. We should do this more often.” Zack could feel his heart racing. They could see the sun slowly setting in the distance, giving the lake a bit of a shimmer. Cloud was watching with awe, missing how beautiful it all looked.

And yes, it was beautiful, but Zack wasn't paying attention to the sunset. No, he was paying attention to Cloud. How the sun was reflecting off of him. His hair was shining and his skin was almost glimmering. And his eyes, oh his eyes! They were practically glowing.

Taking a deep breath, Zack reached into his pocket, stepping forward towards Cloud, ready to get on on knee and propose, but the universe seemed to be against him. He mis-stepped and went tumbling forward, his feet sliding on the dusty path. Cloud gasped in shock and threw himself forward, breaking Zack's fall with a groan of pain.

“Cloud? Are you okay?” Zack yelled, pulling himself away from the blond.

“My wrist hurts. I landed on it, in an awkward way.” Cloud sat up slightly, cradling his wrist to his chest. “I can't clench my fist or move it.” He almost regretted talking, or even moving, because he felt extremely nauseated, and broke out in a cold sweat.

“Shit Cloud, I'm so sorry! We need to go to the ER.” Zack felt so guilty, looking over at his boyfriend, who looked overly pale and was breathing harshly. This was supposed to be a romantic proposal. Instead, he wound up hurting his boyfriend.

Cloud's wrist was indeed, broken.

“Cloud, I'm so sorry.”

“Zack, I told you, it's okay. It's not your fault.” Zack had been apologizing for the past hour. Now, they were leaving the hospital, heading back to Cloud's for the night.

“If I didn't fall, you wouldn't have a broken wrist.” Zack frowned 'And we would have been engaged!'.

“I told you, it's fine! What were you reaching for, anyway?” Zack subconsciously pat his pocket, making sure the ring was still there.

“Oh, I wanted to take a picture of you! You looked so beautiful. I wanted to savor the moment.”

“Oh Zack.”

Zack had attempted one more time to propose to Cloud, when they had gone to the beach, but that too, got messed up, because Zack dropped the ring in the ocean and had to scramble to get the ring before it got swept away, and before Cloud saw it.

The third time, though, Zack swore he'd do it. Third times a charm, right?

It took a little bit of difficulty, to get his plan into motion. He had to talk to the principal at Cloud's school, for permission to enter the courtyard during the time that Cloud's class had recess, and he had to convince the man to enable Zack to get Cloud's students in on the proposal.

'Damn, why didn't I think of this first?' Zack asked himself, lining up the giggling seven year olds, so their signs lined up correctly. They were overly hyper and excited, and Zack wondered how the hell Cloud dealt with these twelve kids on a daily basis.

“Okay, okay! Perfect, stay there, okay? Please? For Mr. Strife? You like your teacher, right? You want him to be happy, don't you?” Zack asked, his heart beating. The kids were staying mostly still, with a few giggles here and there.

“Yes mister! We'll stay here! We want Mr. Strife to be happy.” A little brown haired boy holding the letter “M” said, laughing.

“Thanks, umm, Sora right? Okay. Stay put all of you! I'll be right back with Mr. Strife.” Zack said as he dashed inside, heart pounding even faster as he walked over to the open door that lead to Cloud's classroom. He peaked in and smiled at the blond, who had his face buried in a book.

He took a deep breath and - “Hey sunshine.” Cloud jumped slightly in shock and looked up, his eyes meeting Zack's.

“Zack! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?” Cloud asked, standing up and walking over to his boyfriend. The school had tight security, and no one was allowed on site unless they had written permission.

“I spoke to the principal.”

“What? You spoke to Genesis? When?” Cloud asked, confused. Zack smiled and placed his hands on Cloud's hips.

“The other day. Can you come outside? Your kids have something to show you.”

“Zack, you're shaking. What's wrong? Are you okay?” Of course Cloud was concerned. Zack was shaking like a leaf and his heart was pounding. He was sure that Cloud could _hear_ his heart beating.

“Of course sweetheart. Will you come outside? Please?” He held out his hand, and Cloud took it, letting the raven lead him outside.

“Zack, what's going on. Why are you-” He gasped, not finishing his sentence as his eyes fell upon his twelve students, standing neatly in a line, holding up some letters.

MARRY ME CLOUD

“Oh, Zack.” Cloud whispered, turning to the man, realizing he was on a bent knee, holding out a ring.

“I fell in love with you the moment you walked into the classroom that day, and I haven't stopped since. I want nothing more than to be your husband and spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?”

Cloud looked over at his students and smiled.

“Say yes, Mr. Strife!” A silver-haired boy, Riku, said, giving him a thumbs up and Cloud laughed.

“Of course I'll marry you Zack.” Cloud let the other man slip the ring around his finger, and pulled him up, giving him a quick kiss, whispering 'We'll celebrate later' into his ear.

“Wow Cloud, you made me the happiest man alive!” Zack laughed, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

“Likewise, Zack. I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (final) proposal scene was inspired by the movie 'Meet the Parent's'. I thought since Cloud was a teacher, it'd be a cute way for Zack to propose.
> 
> Poor Zack, he tried so hard to propose, but at least he finally did it. And yes the two kids, Riku and Sora and in fact the same Riku and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. I just thought it was cute to add them in. That, and I'm also writing a Riku/Sora story (With Zack/Cloud as a side pairing), so I'm thinking about them!
> 
> Also, the story was originally supposed to end here, but I'm going to add an epilogue of their wedding, and a little something for Sephiroth!


	4. Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Zack have their wedding, and Cloud decides to try to hook up his brother with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little epilogue to wrap things up and leave Sephiroth with an open ending at possible happiness.

Sephiroth couldn't believe just how quickly Zack and Cloud went from engaged, to the actual wedding. In all honesty, six months of being engaged was a fair amount of time, but for Sephiroth, it flew by.

He remembered his little brother coming home from school that day, almost shoving the ring in his face. It put a smile on Sephiroth's face as he hugged his little brother, and told him he was very happy for him.

Then things changed About two weeks later, Cloud moved out. He and Zack had gotten an apartment together. Sephiroth knew it was going to happen eventually, but he felt so incredibly lonely without Cloud around.

Then the wedding planning began. It wasn't going to be a big wedding, neither Zack nor Cloud wanted that. Just their loved ones, and a handful of co-workers. Cloud and Zack had asked Sephiroth's opinion on a few things, to which he happily gave his input.

Sephiroth was more than happy for his little brother.

But he was...lonely. There was an ache in his heart that couldn't be filled, and he was just noticing it now, watching his brother laughing with Zack. The way the two always looked at each other. Such love and adoration in their eyes. So were so deeply in love, Sephiroth could feel it in his bones.

“Excuse me? You're Sephiroth, correct?” Taking his attention away from the newlyweds, who were teasing each other with tender kisses, Sephiroth turned to the voice. In front of him stood a man with short red hair and blueish green eyes.

“Yes, I am. And you are?”

The man held his hand out and Sephiroth shook it.

“Genesis. I work with Cloud. I'm the principal of his school.”

Oh, yes, Cloud talked about him often.

“Yes, Cloud has talked about you.”

“He's talked about you. Very highly, I might add. He really looks up to you.” Sephiroth found himself smile.

“Yes, well, he's spoken of you, too.”

“They look wonderful together, don't they?”

Zack had dipped Cloud for a kiss, causing some of their friends to laugh, while others 'whooped!'.

“They are. They're going to be very happy together.”

“And you? Do you have someone special?” Genesis asked, pulling his gaze from the sickeningly sweet husbands to look up at Sephiroth.

“No.” He paused, meeting Genesis' eyes. “Not currently.”

* * *

“I think your boss is making the moves on your brother.” Zack elbowed Cloud lightly, as they stood along the edge of the balcony, pressed up close to one another. They just wanted a moment of fresh air, and time to themselves.

“I know, I told Genesis to go talk to him.”

“Wait. You did what? _You_?”

“Yeah, I think they'd make a nice couple. Genesis is...a lot, but I think he and Seph will balance each other out.”

Zack laughed. “Wow Cloud! I didn't know you had it in you!”

“Forget about them for now. This is our night! I can't wait to have sex as a married couple. Don't disappoint me.” Cloud smiled gently, teasing him.

“Uh uh! I never disappoint you, Cloudy! And tonight you're going to enjoy getting fucked by your husband.”

“Mmm.” Cloud placed his hands on Zack's chest, grabbed the material in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss, a promise of what would happen at night.

“Husband? I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! It's officially done! Hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's a little unrealistic for Zack to own a gym already, but ehhh. All for the sake of the story.


End file.
